There's Tonight
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Inspired by the song There's Tonight by Our Heart's Hero. Please read and review. Enjoy, and God bless!


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "There's Tonight" by Our Heart's Hero. Enjoy!

**There's Tonight**

A young blonde-haired girl sat on the roof of a "T" shaped building known as Titans Tower. She stared at the scenery around her while deep in thought as a gentle breeze played with her hair. The moon and stars were glowing brightly in the skies above. Three days ago, she had returned to Titans Tower to become a Titan again. The Titans had graciously accepted her with open arms –and an open fridge. However, no matter how many times she said she was sorry, or how many times they told her they had forgiven her, she didn't believe that she deserved it. She recalled all the painful memories of her betrayal and how she had lied to them about her identity so she could be normal. Terra shook her head with shame, wondering _how_ the Titans could be so forgiving. They deserved to be angry, to be merciless, and to reject her for good –but they didn't. She hated moments like these when she questioned her friends and whether or not she deserved their forgiveness. Terra craved a chance to take back everything that had happened and start over. Even though she knew that chance would never come and she would have to live with the regret for the rest of her life.

_You never said goodbye_

_And all the tears you've cried _

_Never seemed_

_To go away_

_If you could turn back time_

_Erase the hurt inside_

_Where would you go?_

_What would you say?_

_You watch the sun fall out of reach_

_The pain is real you can't believe_

_You left behind another day_

_And you can only go so far_

_Do you realize just where you are?_

_It doesn't have to be this way_

_There's tonight there's still time_

_When the moon's aglow_

_And the stars all come alive_

_If we learn as we live_

_And forget before the moment_

_We forgive there's tonight_

She was so lost in her own little world that she didn't even notice Beast Boy coming onto the roof looking for her.

"Terra, what are you doing up here?" asked Beast Boy with concern in his voice.

Terra snapped her head around as Beast Boy walked up to her. She regained her composure as he sat down beside her.

"I was just thinking, that's all," she told him in a monotone.

"Come on, Terra. I know you better than that," her best friend told her. "Now tell me what's _really_ bugging you."

Her eyes filled with sadness and she let out a sigh. "No matter how many times I tell you guys how sorry I am, it's never enough," she admitted.

"Why is that?" he asked her with a serious look on his face.

"I don't know," she said with frustration in her voice. "I just can't seem to forgive myself. I've done such horrible things to you –unforgivable things."

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He took in the sweet scent that he remembered from long ago that he knew as Terra. The boy just couldn't get enough of her. He loved her, and it hurt him to see her so upset.

"Terra, I love you, and nothing's ever going to change that. No matter how angry I get, I will always love you. You need to learn to forgive yourself. Just let it go. It's all in the past now, Terra. We've forgiven you; and we'd be crushed if we ever lost you again…especially me," said Beast Boy with his eyes closed and his face still buried in her neck.

The young geomancer looked at him, "Really?"

The young shape-shifter lifted his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "Really." He pressed his lips against hers for a minute or two. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

_So this is now but where is this_

_You pick up every piece you've missed_

_Start again from where you are_

_Days or weeks was it months or years_

_Do you remember what was clear?_

_How did you ever get so far?_

_There's tonight there's still time_

_When the moon's aglow_

_And the stars all come alive_

_If we learn as we live_

_And forget before the moment_

_We forgive there's tonight_

"Beast Boy…thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For always being there for me and never giving up on me," she told him with a smile.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" he asked with a cocky smile and raised eyebrow.

Terra nodded as she giggled. Beast Boy broke into a wider smile. "Now _that's_ the Terra I know and love. Come on, let's go inside."

The two young lovers stood up and went to go inside. They held each other's hand with their fingers laced together. Abruptly, they stopped to look one last time at the moon and stars above.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Terra in awe.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," said Beast Boy with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Terra giggled and blushed deeply as she kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, "You're remarkable, you know that?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Yeah, I know." Terra giggled and nudged him playfully in the arm as they raced back inside.

_Hearts were never meant for breaking_

_If only love was always for the taking_

_We'd change the world if only you and I_

_There's tonight there's still time_

_When the moon's aglow_

_And the stars all come alive_

_If we learn as we live_

_And forget before the moment_

_We forgive there's tonight_

_There's tonight there's still time_

_When the moon's aglow_

_And the stars all come alive_

_If we learn as we live_

_And forget before the moment_

_We forgive there's tonight_

_**The End**_

Special thanks to Tech-Man for beta reading this story. Much appreciated! God bless!


End file.
